1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deep root tree and shrub fertilizer stake drivers and more particularly pertains to the driving of fertilizer stakes into the ground more efficiently and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stake drivers is known in the prior art. More specifically, stake drivers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of driving stakes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for driving stakes of one type or another. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,494 to Beard; 4,976483 to Cunningham and 4,101,088 to Stauth disclose manual mechanisms for driving stakes of various types.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,171 to Martin and 3,543,868 to Drake disclose powered systems for driving stakes.
In this respect, the deep root tree and shrub fertilizer stake driver according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the driving of fertilizer stakes into the ground more efficiently and conveniently.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved deep root tree and shrub fertilizer stake drivers which can be used for the driving of fertilizer stakes into the ground more efficiently and conveniently. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.